vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Sonic
|-|Metal Sonic= |-|Classic Metal Sonic= |-|Neo Metal Sonic= |-|Metal Overlord= Summary Metal Sonic is the secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an evil Badnik version of Sonic the Hedgehog and undoubtedly Dr. Eggman's greatest creation, built for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. It was deployed during Eggman's operations on Little Planet, Metal Sonic confronted Sonic in battle and lost, though he would repeatedly return to challenge Sonic and his allies. Modeled with extreme accuracy after Sonic, Metal Sonic not only resembles his template but can also imitate his moves and achieve velocities matching Sonic's. Credit to Nibroc-Rock for the Neo Metal Sonic Render. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 5-A, likely 4-A Name: Metal Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic CD) Gender: None, but referred as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Skills, Flight, Most of Sonic's basic abilities (Homing Attack, Spin Dash, etc.), Power Mimicry, Chaos Energy manipulation, ESP, Invisibility, Shapeshifting and Gravity Manipulation (Via Color Powers), Can generate shields and fire a powerful beam from it's chest cavity | Likely all the same abilities as base, Also acquires shapeshifting abilities and the ability to copy other characters' abilities | All abilities drastically enhanced, Flamethrowers, Homing missiles, Can launch it's fingers as missiles which encase their target in a crystal sphere, Preventing movement or action, The ability to freeze time using Chaos Control. Attack Potency: City level (Created by Robotnik/Eggman to be able to match Sonic in every regard. Regularly upgraded to avoid becoming outdated) | At least City level (Leveled a large portion of Eggman's air fleet flagship to generate the materials to progress to it's next form) | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Even when incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do nothing but slow it down; after becoming complete, it fought Team Super Sonic. Eggman himself had doubts that the Chaos Emeralds could match its power) Speed: FTL, likely higher with V. Maximum Overdrive Attack (Almost exactly on par with Sonic in speed, raced with him at least two times, can use its V. Maximum Overdrive Attack to accelerate equal to or exceeding his speed though only for a short bursts) | At least FTL | Unknown. At least FTL+, likely higher (Comparable to Super Sonic. Fought on par with Team Super Sonic Sonic and empowered versions of [[Tails] and Knuckles]) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Class M (Can lift and hurl airships from Eggman's fleet) Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | At least Large Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: City level | At least City level | At least Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Even incomplete, three teams of three characters each could do no real damage to it. After completion, even normal attacks from Super characters by themselves couldn't damage it; only the Team Blast of Team Super Sonic could damage it. Team Super Sonic even commented on its astounding resilience) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Up to Hundreds of meters with his abilities. | Same | Tens of meters. Up to Interstellar with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Whatever data it's programmed within base. Gained full sentience and independence as Neo Metal Sonic, after which it overthrew and kidnapped Eggman and set off the entire plot of Sonic Heroes by manipulating 12 characters into chasing and fighting a false Eggman while copying their abilities and data to gain the power to conquer the world and defeat Sonic once and for all. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: In base form, Metal Sonic is one of Sonic's most formidable enemies in his universe. Metal Madness was able to take on all the base forms, while Metal Overlord had to be defeated by the Super Forms of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Key: Metal Sonic | Neo Metal Sonic | Metal Madness/Metal Overlord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Sega Category:Traitors Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4